The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device used as a display section of information processing equipment for outputting information and images and as a display section of data transmission equipment for displaying information and images. More specifically, this invention relates to a liquid crystal display device that has an area in which to provide a drive circuit for driving a display area of a liquid crystal display element.
FIG. 2 shows an example of a conventional liquid crystal display device having a circuit for driving the liquid crystal display element 100, which is almost rectangular. The drive circuit for driving the liquid crystal display element is provided along the sides of the liquid crystal display element. Designated 600 is a printed circuit board on which electronic circuits are printed and whose outputs are connected to respective terminals of the liquid crystal display element through semiconductor ICs 200 formed by the tape carrier method. The printed circuit board is divided for each side of the liquid crystal display element, and the corners formed by two adjoining rectangular sides of th e liquid crystal display element are provided with an interconnect board that electrically connects the divided printed circuit boards.
The liquid crystal display element equipped with such a drive circuit is housed in a rectangular case, which has a display window through which one can observe the display area of the liquid crystal display element. The area ranging from the display window to the periphery of the case is normally called a frame. The area occupied by this frame contains the above-mentioned circuit boards, semiconductor ICs and interconnect boards.
There are, however, demands made of the conventional liquid crystal display devices for minimize the width of the frame to eliminate redundant spaces and thereby improve appearance of the display device.
Further problems with the conventional liquid crystal display devices are that the interconnect boards arranged at the peripheral corners of the liquid crystal display element hinder the frame width at the peripheral corners from being reduced and that components other than the interconnect boards cannot be placed at the peripheral corners of the liquid crystal display element.